<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quirofiliac by hanenthusiast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313374">Quirofiliac</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanenthusiast/pseuds/hanenthusiast'>hanenthusiast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Butt Plugs, Chan, ChanLix, Choking, Christopher Bang - Freeform, Cockwarming, Come Eating, Creampie, Cute Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Eventual Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hands, Jealousy, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Lee Know - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Out, Masochism, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Quirofilia, Rough Sex, SKz Smut, Seo Changbin - Freeform, Spanking, Teasing, Top Bang Chan, Unprotected Sex, bang chan - Freeform, han jisung - Freeform, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, hyunjin, i.n - Freeform, kim seungmin - Freeform, lee minho - Freeform, seungmin - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, yang jeongin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanenthusiast/pseuds/hanenthusiast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is entranced by Chan's hands. What could he say; they were gorgeous. He could look at the all day...or at least until Chan caught him staring...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aussie line - Relationship, Bang Chan &amp; Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey everyone, i'd like to give credit to my bottom best friend, who essentially gave me the plot for this entire smut (her words, not mine) anyways, i hope you enjoy!<br/>update: jesus christ i didn't think this was gonna get so many hits, this is INSANE. thank you tot everyone fore the kudos as well, i'm glad so many people are enjoying this. mayhaps i'll make a part 2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t rare to find Felix wandering into Chan’s studio while he worked late into the night. Most of the time, he would find the rapper sitting in front of his laptop, working on the newest songs for Stray Kids. Felix would bring him food, sometimes on occasion he would bring him a coffee, but he tried to resist encouraging Chan’s behavior of staying up all through the night. Chan had texted him at 11:30, asking him to bring whatever he could find or make for him. So, that brought Felix to Chan’s door, rapping his knuckles gently on the door, awaiting for Chan to give him the go ahead on entering.<br/>
Upon hearing Chan, Felix opened the door and smiled at his elder who had turned around briefly to see him. “Thanks,” Chan said, sending a warm smile back to Felix as he noticed the bag Felix held in his hand, “why don’t you pull over a chair, you can sit with me.”<br/>
Felix nodded, dragging over a chair and getting comfortable in it beside Chan. He watched as Chan’s hand reached inside of the bag, searching for what Felix had brought him. His eyes lingered on the veins that protruded on the rapper’s hand, complimenting his long, slim fingers as he pulled his food out of the bag. Felix found himself shifting in his seat, tucking his legs up to his chest and looking toward Chan’s laptop screen.<br/>
“What are you working on now, hyung?” Felix asked, tilting his head as he looked at the editing software.<br/>
“Oh, just a beat for a new song. I could show it to you, it’s not finished yet, though.” Chan responded, moving his fingers to his keyboard and mouse as he spoke.<br/>
“That’s okay...I’ll let you finish it first.”<br/>
Felix’s eyes became trained on Chan’s hands as he worked, not even bothering to make small talk. He raised his own hand to his neck, itching it gently as he thought about Chan’s fingers lingering on his neck, slowly expanding to cover the expanse of it, gently wrapping them around and restricting his air flow. Felix was biting his lip out of habit, simply thinking about his elder bending him over the desk and taking him then and there.<br/>
Chan took note of Felix’s trance, purposely exaggerating some of his hand movements simply to see the dancer’s reactions: gently shifting his hips, or letting his tongue come out and lick his bottom lip. It intrigued Chan, making him wonder what  he could’ve possibly been thinking about as he continued to stare. He cleared his throat, noticing Felix jump slightly at the sudden sound.<br/>
“Felix, are you alright?” Chan finally asked, looking over to his counterpart as he paused his movements. Felix’s head snapped up, eyes slightly widened as he tried to process Chan’s question.<br/>
“Yeah...I just uhm,” He was trying to be quick on his feet, but he couldn’t stop staring at the beautiful hands that rested on the keyboard. He just wished Chan would shove his fingers into his mouth and end his embarrassment.<br/>
“Is there something you want to say, Lix?” Chan said lowly, spinning his chair with ease and facing Felix, allowing his palms to rest on his thighs.<br/>
“N-No hyung-”<br/>
“So you mean to tell me,” Chan leaned forward, looking at Felix as he placed a hand on his knee, still tucked up against his chest, “that you haven’t been watching my hands this entire time?”<br/>
Felix can’t think of what to respond with as Chan pulls himself forward with his feet, moving closer in his chair. His eyes are fixed on Chan’s hand still, trying to ignore the blush that was creeping up to his cheeks and his ears. “Hyung-”<br/>
Chan hummed, allowing his fingers to curl around Felix’s knee, pulling it away from his chest before doing the same with the other. He couldn’t help himself chuckling when his eyes fell on the slight bulge in Felix’s sweatpants. He placed his hand on Felix’s thigh, continuing to slowly creep his fingers up towards his waist.<br/>
“Do you plan on answering me, or staying silent?” Chan paused, looking back up to Felix and lifting his other hand to the boy’s chin, lifting it to meet his gaze, “because if you would like something from me, I recommend that you speak up.”<br/>
Upon Chan’s last word, Felix squeezed his eyes shut, far too overwhelmed by his words. A smile remained on Chan’s face as his fingers began to gently brush against Felix’s sides. He jumps in response, pouting slightly at his elder. Part of Felix couldn’t believe this was happening, and he felt the growing fear in his mind as the other part of him egged Chan on, allowing for him to continue touching him. Chan’s fingers made their way across Felix’s chest, slowly creeping their way up to his dainty neck, slightly on display for Chan as he kept his hand underneath Felix’s chin.<br/>
“C-Chris…” Felix said quietly, still keeping his eyes screwed shut, trying to forget that Chan was seated in front of him, allowing his fingers to linger on his collarbones, “P-Please…”<br/>
Chan couldn’t help the chuckle that left his lips as his fingers finally made their way around Felix’s throat, the tips slowly applying pressure. “Now, Lix, I think you’re gonna wanna call me something else if you want more.” Chan said with a stern voice, watching the change in Felix’s expression.<br/>
Once Felix felt his airways restricted by the strong hand around his throat, he let out a loud gasp and shot his hand up to his mouth, still failing to suppress the whimper that came from his throat. Still, he refused to open his eyes, even as Chan took his hand from under Felix’s chin to remove his hand from over his mouth, holding him at the wrist. Felix couldn’t help himself anymore, his conscious leaving him as he quickly let out a breathless, “D-Daddy, please!”<br/>
Chan let go of Felix’s throat, watching as the boy gasped for air, his eyes finally opening as tears rolled down his cheeks. “Now, why don’t you tell me what you want, angel.” Chan hummed, looking to Felix and letting his hands fall to his hips, gently rubbing them.<br/>
Felix’s eyes screwed shut once more, a quiet whine falling from his lips. He pushed his hips up against Chan’s hands, silently begging for him to touch him. “So needy, for someone so quiet, hm?” Chan watched Felix nod quickly, his hands reaching out for Chan. Chan wrapped his hands around Felix, swiftly pulling him into his lap. Felix couldn’t help but relax as he felt Chan’s lips press against his, his ass resting on Chan’s thighs as he worked his lips in unison with his elder’s.<br/>
Chan’s fingers played with the hem of Felix’s sweater, gently tugging it and pulling it over his head before cooing at his soft stomach before he planted kisses on Felix’s throat, his lips slowly making their way down to his collarbones, leaving a few small hickeys on the way. Chan’s fingertips grazed Felix’s nipple, causing the small boy to grind down against Chan’s lap, feeling the rapper’s hard-on pressing against his ass.<br/>
“You like it when I touch you like that, baby? You must be so sensitive, huh?” Chan cooed, his finger pinching Felix’s nipple, feeling the boy squirm in his lap.<br/>
“Yes daddy,” Felix quietly replied, “f-feels good.”<br/>
“I bet you want more though, huh Lix?”<br/>
When Felix nodded in response, Chan flicked his nipple, causing him to jump. “Why don’t you use your words?”<br/>
Felix bit his lip, thinking for a moment before responding, “S-Shy…” Felix responded, moving his hips again, craving friction.<br/>
“You didn’t seem so shy while you were watching my hands, hm? I bet you’d like me to fuck you with my fingers, you’d probably be such a mess, Lix.”<br/>
“Please, please, daddy! I Want you to fuck me.” Felix leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Chan and grinding down on him as he peppered kisses on his neck.<br/>
Chan lifted Felix, standing and walking to the couch that sat pushed against the wall in his studio. He laid Felix down, laying on top of him before kissing him again and slowly rolling his hips against Felix’s. Chan sat up on his knees, tugging his shirt off and undoing his pants, leaving them unbuttoned as he works Felix’s sweatpants off, tugging them down his legs and grinning when he saw his cock: its tip was red, and dripping precum as Felix moved his hand down to grip himself, ready to give himself some much needed relief.<br/>
Chan tsked, pushing Felix’s hand away, “You’re so eager to touch your little cock, huh? Daddy will take care of you, Lix. Just be patient.” Felix whined but nodded, trying to squeeze his thighs together and hide himself. Chan reaches his fingers to Felix’s lips, raising his eyebrow as Felix takes them into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the digits as he sucks on them. He opened his eyes, peaking at Chan, who was watching him as he sucked on his fingers hungrily.<br/>
Chan removed his fingers from Felix’s mouth, eliciting a small whine from the latter. He moved his fingers down to Felix’s hole, slowly circling the muscle before pressing a finger inside of him. He watched Felix, his head tilting back and jaw going slack as he squeezed his eyes shut once more. Chan thrusted his finger gently a few times, helping Felix adjust to it before adding another. He curled them inside, feeling them brush against Felix’s prostate, and he admired the way the boy cried out, rolling his hips before quietly repeating, “more,” under his breath as if it was some kind of prayer.<br/>
Chan removed his fingers, spitting on them before adding a third in Felix’s ass, stretching him perfectly as he whined. “C-Chris, I want your cock, please.”<br/>
Chan ceased his movements at the boy’s words, looking down at him and shaking his head. “Whose cock do you want?” Chan asked harshly, landing a slap on Felix’s thigh.<br/>
Through sobs as Chan continued to rub his fingers against Felix’s prostate, the boy responded, “Y-Yours! Daddy, please, I want your cock!”<br/>
Chan pulled his fingers out, stating, “Good boy,” before standing from the couch and pulling his pants down, taking his boxers with them. Felix couldn’t help but open his eyes and admire Chan’s body, from his abs to the v-line that led perfectly to his dick, which twitched as Chan made eye contact with Felix. “Now, why don’t you get on your knees, baby?”<br/>
Chan sat on the couch, watching as Felix clambered to the floor and sat before him. Chan wrapped his fingers around his length, slowly stroking it as he looked at Felix, whose eyes never left his hands. “Now, why don’t you suck my cock, Lix. You can put that pretty mouth of yours to good use.”<br/>
The boy looked up at Chan, leaning forward to kitten lick the tip of Chan’s dick, collecting the precum with his tongue before wrapping his lips around the lip and taking him in his mouth. He shut his eyes, focusing on how far he could get Chan’s cock down his throat as he relaxed, slowly pushing his mouth down further. He came up for a moment, replacing his mouth with his hands, slowly jerking off Chan before wrapping his lips around him once more, bobbing his head and making eye contact with his elder. Chan hummed in approval, groaning before saying “You’re doing so good, baby.”<br/>
Felix hummed in response, sinking his mouth down further on Chan and earning a low moan from him. Chan tugged Felix’s hair, watching as his eyes flicked back up to glance at him. Chan tossed his head back, relishing in the warmth of Felix’s mouth and throat encasing his cock. Without realizing, he had begun guiding Felix’s head, tugging at his hair as he slowly thrust his hips against the boy’s face, causing him to take his dick deeper into his throat. Chan let out a groan when he hit the back of Felix’s throat, causing the younger man to cough as tears welled in his eyes. Chan ceased his movements, releasing Felix’s hair, stroking it gently now.<br/>
“I think you deserve to be fucked now, hm? You took my cock so well, angel,” Chan watched as Felix leaned into Chan’s hand that was stroking his hair, finding comfort in the gentle action, “You’d like that, hm? Getting fucked like a good little whore?”<br/>
Felix bit his lip before nodding again, looking up to Chan, “Daddy, please fuck me, I’ve been so good.” He felt his jaw quiver as he said it, suddenly becoming shy once more.<br/>
“Why don’t you get up here then, baby?” Chan took his hand from Felix’s hair, patting the side of the boy's face before gesturing to the couch, “Get on all fours.”<br/>
Felix was quick to oblige, shambling up to the couch and poising himself on all fours. Chan stood and walked to his desk, opening a drawer and digging inside for a small bottle of lube he kept inside of it. He took it over to the couch, positioning himself so one leg was on the couch, the other anchoring him to the floor.<br/>
Chan opened the cap of the lube, pouring some out onto his hand before stroking his cock, hissing at the sensation. He applied some of it to Felix’s rim as well, watching as the boy bucked forward at the sudden touch.<br/>
“You know, Lix,” Chan started, leaning forward to position the tip of his cock at Felix’s hole, “I usually keep lube in here for when I want to jerk off, but I have got to say,” He pushed his cock into Felix’s ass, listening as the boy let out a sharp gasp, “This is much better.”<br/>
He was still for a moment, until Felix arched his back and quietly said, “M-Move, please.”<br/>
The older man was quick to oblige, gripping Felix’s hips and rolling his own, pushing himself deeper within Felix as he clenched slightly around him. Chan tightened his grip on Felix’s hips, pulling him towards his body as he moved his hips. He had started with a fast pace that had Felix gripping the end of the couch, his eyes screwed tight as Chan’s cock continuously entered him.<br/>
“D-Daddy, slower, please…” Felix whined, dropping his head against the end of the couch.<br/>
“Oh, you’re calling the shots now?” Chan stilled his hips, readjusting himself before thrusting into Felix once more, this time his hips moving at a much faster pace, “I’ll fuck you how I like, slut.” Chan spat out, grinning at the way Felix moaned loudly and arched his back.<br/>
The head of Chan’s cock continuously rubbed against Felix’s prostate, causing him to cry out and grip the couch even harder. A throbbing within his stomach told him he was getting close, writhing as Chan continued fucking him.<br/>
“Daddy, I’m close,” Felix whined, followed by yet another moan. Chan landed a harsh slap on Felix’s ass, watching as he bucked forward once more as he let out a gasp. He leaned forward, wrapping his hand around Felix’s neck as he continued to fuck him at a harsh pace, a groan falling from his lips. He squeezed his fingers around the dancer’s throat, biting his lip as he felt him clench around his dick once more.<br/>
“Maybe if you ask nicely, I’ll let you cum, Lix.”<br/>
Felix didn’t waste a moment, choking out “Please! Please can I cum, daddy!”<br/>
The grip on Felix’s throat was released, a groan coming from his throat when he felt Chan’s hand wrap around his cock, encasing the small appendage entirely as he jerked his cock.<br/>
“Come on, Lix. Cum for daddy,” Chan groaned, feeling himself become closer as his thrusts became sloppier, losing his rhythm as he chased his own high.<br/>
Felix’s release covered Chan’s hand a moment later, the hot, white ropes falling upon Chan’s fingers as he slowed the pace of his hand. He cried out as Chan continued jerking him, the overstimulation causing the pit in his stomach to grow.<br/>
“Lix, I’m gonna cum,” Chan panted, his hips stuttering as he neared his orgasm.<br/>
“Daddy, c-cum in me, please,” Felix whined, his breath coming in short huffs as his body recovered from his high.<br/>
A rough groan came from Chan’s throat as he came, spilling his cum inside of Felix as he slowly rolled his hips, releasing deep inside of Felix. Chan slowly pulled himself out, falling back onto the couch. He tugged at Felix’s leg, gesturing for the boy to lay with him. Felix obliged, turning and crawling to Chan’s side, curling up beside him. Chan smiled at him, holding his fingers up to Felix’s mouth.<br/>
“Wanna clean these up for me, baby?” Chan asked, leaning forward and kissing Felix’s head.<br/>
Felix nodded weakly, opening his mouth and allowing for Chan to place his fingers on his tongue. He swirled his tongue around the digits, collecting his own release and humming around Chan’s fingers. He pulled off of them with a lewd “pop” sound, smiling at Chan’s now clean fingers. “T-Thank you, daddy.” Felix huffed, hiding his face in Chan’s bare chest.<br/>
“You’re welcome, baby,” Chan ran his fingers through Felix’s hair, planting a kiss on his head once more, “You were so good for me.”<br/>
Felix giggled, nudging closer to Chan. He felt tired, his mind slowly becoming clear of the fog that had appeared the moment Chan’s fingers found their way to his throat. He was aware that eventually they would have to leave Chan’s studio, but for now, he felt safe in his elder’s arms, curled against him on the couch.<br/>
Chan waited a few minutes before speaking up, allowing for Felix to relax, “Lix, why don’t we head home and get you cleaned up, hm?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The only thing on Felix's mind following that night in the studio was Chan. His gorgeous hands, and his beautiful body...He craved more, and yet struggled to approach his elder in the following days.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you all so much for the kudos and hits on the first part! i wasn't expecting it, but i felt so excited i decided to write a part two. i hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tension that followed that night’s encounter wasn’t expected from either party. The lingering gazes, or the prolonged touches. It drove Felix mad, most of the time hiding himself in the bathroom at the dorm to get himself off, thinking about the way Chan’s hands fit perfectly over his trachea. Within the days that followed, Felix noticed Chan wearing more rings, or even showing his hands off in a fashion that only Felix could notice. It wasn’t that Felix didn’t want to have sex with Chan again, he just didn’t know how. How was he supposed to initiate anything, or even bring it up to Chan.<br/>	Felix was beginning to fear the other members would take notice eventually, especially with how awkward things seemed between the two Australian boys. The younger of the two tried his best to avoid confrontation with Chan, while the older did what he could to try and get closer to Felix. When Chan would ask Felix to come to the studio, he would simply ignore the text, waiting until the morning to respond with a measly “Sorry, I fell asleep.” only to never speak of it again. Quite frankly, it was getting old, and Felix was becoming bored of using his own hand to pleasure himself.<br/>	So, it was no surprise to Felix when Chan sent a photo message to the dorm group chat. Being curious, Felix opened the message, only to be met with a photo of Chan’s hands on the keyboard of his laptop, in all of their veiny, beautiful glory. Felix gasped when his eyes fell upon the photo, closing his phone quickly before falling back in his bed. Had Chan really become that desperate for Felix that he had resorted to the group chat? Or was Felix just imagining things? Regardless of the circumstances, Felix felt himself getting hard in his pajama bottoms, his small cock creating a slight bulge beneath the fabric.<br/>	Seeing as how no one else was in the dorm, Felix slipped his hands under the waistband of his pants, gently rubbing his fingers over his member, twitching slightly at the sensation. He thought of how Chan’s hand felt, and how they covered his little cock, barely able to jerk him off as he fucked him. The boy lifted his hips, sliding his pants down his thighs to give himself easier access to his member. He’d decided on taking out his phone and looking at the image of his elder’s hand, remembering how his fingers felt on his tongue as he cleaned them of his release. <br/>	Being in the state and position he was in, Felix quickly opened his text conversation with Chan, clicking the camera icon and pointing the camera at his cock, lying just below his stomach and already dripping precum. Before he could stop himself, he took the picture, sending it to Chan before dropping his phone beside him, waiting for a response. In the meantime, he had subconsciously brought his fingers to his lips, his tongue sliding out to lick the tips before he slid them within his mouth, coating them in spit as he gently sucked on them. He hummed around them, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. <br/>	Felix pulled his small fingers from his mouth, slowly spreading his thighs as he brought his hand between them, pressing his index finger against his ass, lifting his hips slowly at the familiar feeling before pressing it into the ring of muscle, a sigh releasing from his mouth. His finger slowly pushed in and out of him, just barely able to reach his prostate as he fucked himself, trying desperately to mimic the feeling of Chan’s fingers doing the same thing. Felix whined, slowly inserting a second finger and waiting until he was comfortable again before continuing once more. Beside him, there was a buzz from his phone, to which he reacted to immediately, moving his unoccupied hand to the device, biting his lip when he saw the text message from Chan, which read, “Leaving the studio now.”<br/>	Felix couldn’t help the wide smile that spread across his face, dropping his phone and slowly removing his fingers from inside of himself. He slid onto the floor from his bed, feeling around for a box he had hidden under there, tugging it towards him when his fingertips brushed the lid of it. He took the top of it off, observing the items inside, trying to decide what he wanted to take out. A butt plug stood out the most to him, the pink, heart-shaped jewel at the top intriguing him. He’d used it plenty of times before; keeping it inside of himself as he got off, just wanting to feel full. He took the item out of the box, placing it on the bed before grabbing a small bottle of lube and pushing the small box slightly under the bed.<br/>	Felix pulled his pants off, leaving him in an oversized shirt, nearly covering him all the way to his hips. He climbed back on his bed, spreading his legs and trying to get comfortable as he applied lube to the plug. Having prepped slightly already, the plug went in without much effort, sitting comfortably inside of his ass. His hand fell upon his cock, wrapping two fingers around the tip and rubbing it slowly, his hips lifting off of the bed as the sensation overtook him. The plug, matched with his hand, could’ve been enough to make him cum. That is, until the door of his room swung open, revealing Chan, who was raising his eyebrows at the sight before him.<br/>	Felix was quick to cease his movements, pulling his hand from his cock and using it to tug his shirt down to cover himself. He looked to the man in the doorway, watching as he shook his head before stepping further inside and closing the door behind him. <br/>	“You know, Lix. I’m not quite fond of the fact that you touched yourself without asking,” Chan had made his way to the bed, and was now sitting on the edge with his hand on Felix’s thigh, “I think you deserve to be punished, hm?”<br/>	Screwing his eyes shut and shaking his head, Felix was quick to respond, his words shaky as they left his lips, “N-No, Chris. I’m so-sorry, it won’t happ-”<br/>	Chan cut him off with a slap to the thigh, causing Felix to let out a shrill moan. “Not using my title, either. You’ve been quite a bad boy, haven’t you, Lix?”<br/>	Felix didn’t respond, only trying to sink back on the bed, as if it would prevent Chan from seeing him. He felt too shy to fight back, the presence of his elder making it hard to think as his dark eyes burned through his soul.<br/>	“Why don’t you come here, darling,” Chan cooed, gesturing to himself, “Lay down on my lap for me, hm?”<br/>	Felix nodded, opening his eyes only to see where he was going. Once he got close enough to Chan, he felt him grab his hands, pulling him over his lap as Felix released a gasp. Chan spanked his ass harshly, squeezing the flesh for a moment before speaking.<br/>	“Would you look at that, hm? You even put a plug in for daddy,” Chan chuckled before he rubbed Felix’s ass where his hand had just made contact, admiring the pretty butt plug that could barely be seen through Felix’s thighs, which he had squeezed together upon feeling the first spank. “Now, I’m going to spank you, since you decided to misbehave. You’re going to count them all the way to 10, got it?”<br/>	Felix nodded furiously, voice cracking as he responded a mere, “Y-Yes, daddy.”<br/>	Chan didn’t give the boy on his lap any warning before his hand raised once more, coming down again and releasing a loud noise through the room. Felix bucked forward in Chan’s lap, a whine coming from his throat. “One,” he said quietly, biting down on his lip and awaiting for the next one. When it landed, a gasp left Felix’s throat, followed by, “T-Two.”<br/>	He didn’t expect to enjoy the punishment, but the pain that he felt from each spank made him clench more around the plug, feeling more aroused through each one. Felix wanted Chan to hurt him, whether or not he had misbehaved. It was thrilling to him, the anticipation between each spank, and the sensation that it left behind on his skin. Each spank hurt more than the last, only making him want Chan to continue more.<br/>	The final spank took Felix out of his trance as he listened for Chan to speak again. He turned to look at him, his cheeks a bright red that complimented the freckles upon them. Chan allowed for his hand to fall on the bed beside him, watching as Felix’s eyes watered. It was as if he could see the submission in his eyes, just waiting for Chan to do anything to him, or to say anything to him.<br/>	“Get on your knees for me,” Chan said, leaning back on his hands and watching as Felix slowly slid onto the floor, carefully balancing as he sat with his knees under him, his legs wobbly from the spanking. Once he was comfortable, he looked up at Chan, awaiting for the man to give him instruction on what to do.<br/>	Instead of saying anything, Chan leaned forward, cupping Felix’s cheek and humming as the boy leaned against his palm. He allowed for his finger to trail to Felix’s lips, brushing across his plump bottom lip. Felix parted his lips, waiting for Chan to put his thumb inside of his mouth. Once Chan did, Felix’s tongue immediately swirled around the digit, emitting a quiet hum.<br/>	Chan grinned before he spoke, simply admiring Felix’s beauty and obedience. “Look at you, baby, sucking on my finger like a good boy,” He shook his head, pulling his thumb from Felix’s mouth and watching the boy look up at him and pout, “Don’t worry, Lix. Daddy has something better for you.”<br/>	Chan’s hand reached for the button of his jeans, undoing it quickly before pulling the zipper down. Felix’s hands eagerly found their way up to the top of Chan’s pants, tugging them off as Chan lifted his hips, helping the boy to take them off easier. Felix licked his lips at the sight of Chan’s cock, which was already partially hard as he took him in his hand, moving his hand slowly to bring him to full hardness, watching as the rapper tossed his head back. The sight simply encouraged Felix as he lowered his head, licking the tip of Chan’s cock, collecting the precum with his tongue before taking the entirety of the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before coming up once more.<br/>	Chan let a moan fall from his lips as he felt Felix take him a little deeper, slowly pulling his mouth off of his cock. Chan let his eyes gaze down to Felix, watching him as he bobbed his head on his cock, mouth perfectly stretched around his girth. Chan sighed, wrapping his fingers within Felix’s hair, tugging gently at the roots to gently guide Felix’s head at a comfortable pace. Felix opens his eyes, looking up to Chan’s eyes before sinking his mouth fully down on Chan’s member, staying in place for a moment before coming up once again. <br/>	“Come up here, baby,” Chan pants, releasing Felix’s hair and helping the boy to climb up into his lap. Chan gripped the sides of Felix’s face, pulling him into a messy kiss as the dancer made himself comfortable in Chan’s lap. Chan wasted no time as their mouths molded together, his tongue gliding out and meeting Felix’s lips before he parted them, allowing for Chan’s tongue to maneuver around within his mouth. Felix couldn’t help but grind his hips, searching for friction against his cock. Chan pulled back, biting Felix’s bottom lip as he did so.<br/>“What a little slut, Lix,” Chan slid his hands under Felix’s shirt, gliding up his sides and smirking when the boy jumped at the feeling, “Grinding against me as if I’m not going to fuck you.” Felix could only whimper in response, quickly hiding his face in the crook of Chan’s neck.<br/>“Aw, the little whore is shy now?” Chan said, sliding his hands down to Felix’s ass and landing yet another spank on it. When he heard Felix moan, and felt his teeth against his neck, Chan raised an eyebrow and laughed, “What’s this? Daddy’s slut likes it when he gets hurt, hm?”<br/>“Mhm, y-yes, daddy,” Felix mumbled, raising his ass to try and meet Chan’s palm, encouraging him to hit him once more.<br/>Chan’s hands find Felix’s hips, gripping them before flipping so he’s now on top, looking directly at Felix. He leans down now, pressing his lips to Felix’s once more before turning his head and planting kisses on Felix’s neck, feeling the smaller man wriggle beneath him. Chan let his tongue graze a spot at the base of Felix’s neck, quickly nipping it with his teeth before sucking on it gently. <br/>“If you want me to hurt you,” Chan started, sliding his hand up to Felix’s cheek, “All you had to do was say something.”<br/>Chan smacked Felix, earning a choked groan as he lifted his hips to meet Chan’s once more. A laugh came from within Chan’s throat, sliding his fingers into Felix’s mouth and watching as the boy’s eyes fluttered shut, his tongue going to work on Chan’s fingers. While Felix was distracted, Chan took it as an opportunity to reach down to Felix’s entrance, his fingers grazing against the jeweled butt plug. As he watched Felix hungrily suck on his fingers, Chan gripped the base of the plug, gently pushing it in just slightly, watching as Felix keened slightly. He repeated the movement a few times until Felix let out a low moan, nearly choking at Chan’s fingers.<br/>Chan pulled his fingers out of Felix’s mouth, grazing the digits past his neck as he sat up. The rapper watched Felix’s face contort as he gently tugged the plug out, tossing it aside on the bed. Felix’s fingers found the hem of Chan’s shirt, tugging on it gently and whimpering. Chan smiled, though the boy couldn’t see through his tightly shut eyes, and reached for the back of his shirt, tugging it over his head. He threw it on the floor with the bundle he was sure was his pants and boxers, leaning down and pressing his lips to Felix’s sweetly.<br/>“Daddy…” Felix whined, his eyes fluttering open, “I want you, please.”<br/>“Do you think you deserve to be fucked, Lix?”<br/>Felix nodded, a smile appearing on his face, “I was good for you, daddy. Please fuck me, daddy.” He starts pouting, looking at Chan with sad eyes.<br/>Chan grinned, reaching for the lube beside Felix and popping open the cap to squeeze some out onto his fingers. He stroked it onto his cock, taking in a sharp inhale of breath as he did so. He applied the remaining amount to Felix’s hole, watching as he clenched around nothing. Chan reached forward, gripping Felix’s thighs and spreading them further so he was on full display, pushing the dancer’s knees toward his shoulders.<br/>The rapper looked down at Felix, shaking his head at the boy’s tightly closed eyes. He reached down once more, aligning his cock up with Felix’s hole, pushing the tip in slowly, the grip on Felix’s thighs tightening the further in he went. Once he was in all the way, he gave Felix a moment to adjust to the stretch, watching as the boy eventually relaxed against the mattress. Chan pulled out carefully, only to harshly push his cock back in, a delicious moan coming from Felix as he did. He set a steady pace, his cock rubbing against Felix’s prostate every few thrusts, causing him to arch his back, reaching for the sheets around him to grip.<br/>Felix tilted his head back, letting out a long, drawn out moan as Chan pushed against his prostate, filling him up entirely with his length. Chan reached down, wrapping his fingers around Felix’s neck and squeezing gently before moving his hips once more. His pace had changed, his hips rolling at a faster rate than before. Felix let out a pathetic whine, reaching down to touch his cock, whimpering when Chan tapped his hand.<br/>“Did I fucking say you could touch yourself?” He hissed, slamming his hips roughly against Felix, the tip of his cock pushing right against the boy’s prostate.<br/>“N-No, daddy,” Felix said with a pout, hiding his face behind his hands.<br/>Chan thrusts into Felix a few more times, groans coming from his throat as he feels Felix clench around him. “Since you’re so desperate to cum, I’ll let you, but you don’t get to stop unless I say so.” <br/>Felix nods, too shy and too out of it to respond as Chan continues fucking him. He felt so close already, nearly ready to burst the more Chan’s dick hit his g-spot, pangs of arousal flooding through him. After one particularly hard thrust, Felix found himself cumming, his dick twitching as his release spurted onto his stomach, soft moans falling from his lips. However, Chan didn’t slow down; instead, he sped up, the sound of skin on skin filling the room. <br/>Chan stopped moving his hips, taking a moment to flip the two over once more so Felix was on top of him, Chan’s cock buried deep inside of his ass. Chan reached up to Felix’s neck again, his fingers closing around his throat before he thrusts his hips upwards, getting a much better angle now that the two had moved.<br/>Felix reached up to Chan, pulling him down to him as his fingers meekly tried to grip his shoulder blades, his nails piercing Chan’s soft skin. Being too shy to moan, Felix was looking for any relief he could from the pleasure. However, leaving scratches down Chan’s back was no use, as he was too far gone to stop himself from moaning and crying out each time Chan hit his prostate. <br/>“C-Close again,” Felix sobbed, swallowing to the best of his ability as Chan’s grip on his throat tightened.<br/>Chan looked down, watching as the thick, white ropes spilled from Felix’s cock, dripping onto his abdomen. He removed his hand from Felix’s throat, slowing his hips as he collected the release with his fingertips, bringing them up to Felix’s mouth. He watched as Felix took his digits within his mouth, humming as he sucked the substance from the long fingers that he had taken between his lips.<br/>Felix ground his hips down on Chan’s hungry for more of him, and desperate to cum again. Despite the dull pain he felt in the bottom of his stomach, he craved more, he wanted to cum from Chan’s cock as many times as possible; he just wanted everything his elder had to offer. <br/>	Chan watched in awe as Felix fucked himself on his cock, his back arched as his hips moved up and down his length, taking him all in. Chan placed his hands on Felix’s hips, lifting them up and down, helping him to quicken his pace. Without warning, Felix came once more, a loud moan falling from his lips as he stilled himself, beginning to get tired of fucking himself on Chan.<br/>	Noticing how tired he had become, Chan took the opportunity to lay Felix back down, sitting up on his knees as his hips moved at a rapid pace. “You’re gonna cum one more time for me, alright baby?” Chan groaned, chasing his high desperately. Felix cried out, feeling as though he couldn’t take it anymore, yet nodding nonetheless. <br/>	Chan moved his hips roughly, the feeling of his orgasm quickly coming to the surface as he thrusted inside of the smaller man below him. His breath had become ragged, with loud pants falling from his lips as if to warn Felix of his high. He could feel sweat beading on his forehead, dripping down his face with each movement. <br/>	Felix’s hands reached forward, once again looking for an outlet other than moaning as he felt his final climax quickly approaching. Chan reached down, gripping the dancer’s small hand before breathlessly groaning, “I’m gonna cum, Lix.” He reached his other hand down to Felix’s dick, his hand covering his member as he jerked him off in an attempt to bring him closer to the edge. <br/>	“Daddy, p-please, cum for me,” Felix whined, opening his eyes and looking up to the man, “I want you to f-fill me up, please.”<br/>	The boy arched his back, releasing a shaky breath as he came once more, his cock twitching within Chan’s grasp, yet releasing nothing. Felix’s words brought Chan to the edge, spilling his release deep inside of him as he slowly rolled his hips, low groans coming from his lips. Once he stilled inside of Felix, he carefully pulled out before falling back on the bed, entirely spent.<br/>	Felix lifted his head, looking at Chan with a desperate expression before getting on all fours and crawling to him, sitting on his lap and laying his head on his chest. “T-Thank you, daddy.” Felix whispered, his voice shaky as he got comfortable on Chan.<br/>	Chan brought his fingers to Felix’s hair, running them through his locks before smiling at him. “You’re welcome, baby. You were so good for daddy,” Chan responded, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Felix’s sweaty forehead.<br/>	“You did too,” Felix let out a bit of a giggle, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, “I’m sore though.”<br/>	Chan looked at the pouting boy before laying his head back down on the pillow. “Why don’t we get you cleaned up, then you and I can relax, okay angel?”<br/>	Felix nodded, a wide smile spreading across his face as he looked at Chan with pure happiness within his features. “Okay, daddy,” Felix hummed before opening his eyes and looking up at Chan, “You need to help me though...don’t think my legs work.”<br/>	Chan  chuckled at Felix, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on his lips, “That sounds good to me, baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felix found it difficult to approach Chan about his needs, despite the events that had unfolded between the pair. He found himself doing what he could to get Chan's attention, only content when his attempts finally worked.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you all so, so much for the kudos and hits! it honestly means so much and makes me want to continue writing. i would also like to once again shout out my "bottom bitch" best friend as she helped me out a lot writing this chapter. here is part three, i hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although it had only been a week or so, Felix still couldn’t get Chan off of his mind. He craved his elder’s presence, and yet it seemed impossible to get his attention, despite his attempts. Chan had taken to hiding himself in his studio, likely working religiously on a project. Of course, this was expected; Felix knew that the man was a workaholic. Yet, he still couldn’t help but miss Chan’s touch, and the way he made him feel. Even though he missed him, he still couldn’t bring himself to disturb his creative process, and instead settled for enjoying the time he did have with Chan, even if it was spent with the other members. <br/>Still, it didn’t keep him from wondering if Chan was doing it on purpose, pushing Felix to break the limits he had unknowingly set for himself. Felix was shy, yes, but he wouldn’t let that get in the way of playing the same game Chan had started. All he knew was that he wasn’t going to ask Chan himself for the attention he craved, but rather push Chan to the point he couldn’t resist giving it. Although the more dangerous approach, it was definitely more enjoyable than the latter.<br/>	He knew that eventually he would need his hyung’s help, and he would need his touch to fully satisfy him. For now though, he had an idea as to what to do. If Chan wasn’t going to willingly give him the attention he wanted, then he was going to give him no choice other than to pay attention to him. He wasn’t sure of his approach, but he was sure he could work it out.<br/>	With a huff, he stood from his bed, walking to the door and swinging it open. For once, Chan was home, but he was sitting on one of the couches with his headphones on, fully focused on the screen of his laptop. Felix sighed, rolling his eyes as he looked to see who else was in the living room. After spotting Changbin, a smile crept upon his face as he crept over to the sofa, stepping around it and looking at Changbin.<br/>	“Hyung, can I sit with you?” Felix asked quietly, jutting his bottom lip out as he gestured to the cushion beside Changbin.<br/>	“Of course, Lix,” Changbin said, moving slightly to give Felix better access to the seat.<br/>	Felix sat down, leaning over and wrapping his arms around Changbin, hiding his face in the crook of the man’s neck and letting out a deep breath. Changbin adjusted himself once more, snaking an arm around Felix’s waist and squeezing his hip. Felix looked at Chan, witnessing the glare he was giving the pair before him.<br/>	“You’re so comfortable,” Felix mumbled against Changbin’s neck, “And you smell really good.”<br/>	Changbin chuckled, sliding his fingers up to Felix’s head and patting it gently. He wasn’t a stranger to Felix’s affection, usually being the one he would cuddle up to the most. He didn’t mind it though; he was relieved that the boy found comfort in him. In addition, Changbin didn’t mind the affection, either; he enjoyed the compliments and the hugs he often received from the younger man. <br/>	Felix adjusted himself, using Changbin as an anchor as he dragged himself into the rapper’s lap, straddling him and holding onto him as he rested his head on Changbin’s shoulder.  He heard a frustrated sigh from Chan, causing him to peer at the older man. His jaw was clenched, and his eyes held an unamused look. His eyes flickered up to Felix, catching the dancer’s gaze before he quickly looked away and hid his face in Changbin’s chest. Chan removed his headphones, looking up and closing his laptop before speaking.<br/>	“Changbin-ah, I’m going to my studio, I need some of my equipment for what I’m working on.” With that, he stood and left his laptop to go and grab his backpack. <br/>	Felix figured his plan didn’t work, sighing in defeat before sliding off of Changbin and standing up from the couch. He said a quick “goodnight,” to Changbin before exiting the living room, his shoulders slumped as he walked away. As he made his way to his room, he noticed Chan standing beside his bed, and couldn’t help but allow his eyes to fall upon him as he shoved items into his backpack, unknowing of Felix’s lingering eyes through the crack in the door. Felix was about to look away, until he saw Chan grab a belt from the floor and push it inside the bag. <br/>	Before Chan could notice the lingering eyes, Felix scurried to his own room, startling Jisung with his urgency. He looked up at Felix, a confused look in his eyes as he watched the boy saunter to his bed and grab his phone before sitting. His confusion didn’t last long though, deciding it wasn’t worth his time and turning his focus back to his laptop. Once again though, he was startled by Chan popping his head through the doorway and looking around. He nodded to Jisung before looking to Felix and speaking.<br/>	“Lix, want to come to the studio with me? I need some help on something.”<br/>	Jisung was about to offer to help, until Felix stood up quickly and smiled at Chan and said, “Yeah, of course, Chan-hyung,” with an excited tone. Jisung shook his head, going back to writing on his laptop.<br/>-<br/>	The moment the pair entered the studio, Felix could feel a sudden mood change in Chan, watching as he locked the door and tossed his bag on the floor. He was used to Chan being dominant, of course, but not in the way it felt currently. The dancer felt like Chan’s prey, just waiting for him to make a move as he moved swiftly around the small space, his eyes never so much as glancing at Felix.<br/>	Felix stood awkwardly, waiting for Chan to say something, anything to him. He knew he had struck a nerve, and yet he still felt excitement flooding through his body. It seemed as though Chan was just becoming rougher with him, and it only made Felix crave him more. The anticipation leading up to the moment their lips met was always exhilarating, as if they were starting a new narrative and writing the story with their tongues.<br/>	Felix’s thoughts are broken up when he hears Chan’s voice, muttering “Sit,” and leaning over to rummage inside of his bag.<br/>	Without missing a beat, Felix shambled to the couch that sat against the wall, flicking his eyes to Chan. His curiosity was drawn to the belt that Chan had tossed inside of the bag, continuing to wonder what his elder had in store for him as the glint of the buckle caught his attention.<br/>	Finally, Chan stood and faced Felix, his eyes dark as he admired him. The elder man took a few steps to Felix, dropping the belt on the couch and bringing a hand up to Felix’s cheek. The dancer leaned against his palm, closing his eyes and humming. <br/>	“Look how cute you are, baby,” Chan cooed, smiling down at Felix, “Such a shame you’re such a brat.”<br/>	Chan removed his hand, bringing it back down with a slap to Felix’s cheek and basking in the gasp that exited Felix’s throat. His thumb and index finger pinched Felix’s cheek before he slid his thumb underneath Felix’s eye, catching the stray tear that had fallen.<br/>	“You know I’ll always make time for you, Lix. There’s no need to drape yourself all over Changbin. I suppose you just like the attention, huh?”<br/>	Felix didn’t know how to respond, and instead let his head hang as a creeping, red blush fled his cheeks. The embarrassment was turning into arousal, and he could feel his cock getting hard beneath his jeans. He didn’t have it in him to look at Chan as his shyness overtook him, heart beating inside of his throat. In one swift movement, Chan brought his fingers into Felix’s hair, gripping it at the root and tugging, forcing Felix to look at him. The dancer winced, squeezing his eyes shut and swallowing hard.<br/>	“I think I asked you a question; I suggest you answer me.” Chan hissed, leaning down and getting closer to the younger male.<br/>	A quiet chuckle escaped his throat as Felix furiously shook his head, his body jerking when Chan released his hair. He slowly opened his eyes, watching Chan’s facial expression. His eyes were dark, as if to be fully blown with lust as he admired the quivering man on the couch.<br/>	“Have it your way then. Shirt off, arms up.” Chan reached for the belt, waiting for Felix to tug his shirt over his head impatiently.<br/>	He wrapped the belt around Felix’s wrists, securing it and assuring it was tight enough to stay on by tugging at the leather. Felix dropped his hands, letting them fall in his lap and nervously finicking with the material of his bottoms. Chan grabbed Felix’s shirt, placing it over Felix’s eyes and tying it in the back before taking a step back and looking at him. Chan had hardly touched the boy, and yet he sat before him with a bulge in his pants, and his nipples erect.<br/>	Chan sat on the couch, roughly tugging Felix into his lap by his hips and placing his large hands on the man’s waist. “Now, do you think you have been good enough for me to fuck you, angel?” Chan hummed, tilting his head and leaning forward, his lips attaching to Felix’s nipple. The man jerked in his hold, a small whimper falling from his lips.<br/>	“Y-Yes…” Felix whispered, accompanied with a nod of his head. <br/>	Chan landed a smack on his ass, once again causing him to buck forward. “Yes, what?”<br/>	“Yes, daddy,” Felix said louder, moving his arms to sit on Chan’s shoulders, intertwining his fingers together behind the elder’s head.<br/>	Fingers slowly slid up Felix’s chest, stopping at the base of his neck to grip it softly. “So, you think teasing me with Changbin is deserving of a fucking?”<br/>	He couldn’t find the words to respond, instead leaning forward and putting his head on his forearm and hiding himself from Chan’s piercing eyes. Admittedly, of course, he did purposely tease Chan and put himself in this position, but that didn’t mean he planned to confess his plan. He had made it obvious enough that Chan knew that he did it on purpose, but he wanted to tease the man, and bring him to the point of begging for Chan’s body.<br/>	“Do I have to repeat myself?” Chan said softly, tracing Felix’s sides with his slim fingers.<br/>	Felix shook his head against Chan’s neck, trying to wrap his arms tighter around the rapper to no avail, the restraints making it much too difficult. He had put himself into this position, and he knew there was no way of getting out now. <br/>	Chan huffed, grabbing Felix and flipping him onto the couch, entrapping his head with his palms. “I’ll give you what you want, baby, but, you’re not going to cum until I say so, got it?”<br/>	Felix nodded again, humming and grinding his hips up into nothing. Chan grinned, reaching his hands out to Felix’s pants and undoing the button, tugging them down quickly along with his boxers. Chan climbed back up the couch, leaning down and pressing his lips against Felix’s, smiling into the kiss as the man’s lips seemed to fumble against his, desperate for whatever he could get. His tongue darted out, followed by a sigh as Chan sucked on it. The rapper pulled away, sitting back on his knees and bringing his hand up to Felix’s mouth, tracing his lips with his fingers.<br/>	He hummed with content as Felix lifted his head, wrapping his lips around his fingers and gliding his tongue over the appendages. Chan busied himself by leaning down and planting kisses on Felix’s neck, leaving bite marks and small hickeys in his wake. He ceased his movements when he felt Felix grinding up underneath him, calling for Chan to touch him. Chan spit in his unoccupied hand, moving it down to Felix’s cock and gripping it gently, slowly moving his hand. Felix let out a whine around Chan’s fingers, and thrust his hips up into Chan’s hand, his cock barely able to move with the way Chan’s hand covered it.<br/>	Felix opened his mouth, panting for a moment before whining, “M-More, more please, daddy.” <br/>	Chan removed his hand from Felix’s cock and slid down the couch, his hand falling on Felix’s abdomen as he planted kisses on his stomach, biting the soft skin as he made his way towards Felix’s dick. He cooed at the way the dancer’s dick twitched for him, eager for more attention. Chan moved his mouth to Felix’s thighs, nipping at the soft flesh, creating red welts in his wake.<br/>	The dancer couldn’t help the throaty moan he emitted when he felt Chan’s lips wrap around the head of his cock, swirling around it and collecting the precum that had beaded. It didn’t take much for Chan to take Felix in his mouth, his length didn’t even reach the back of his throat. Still, Felix was letting lewd moans fall from his lips, grinding his hips against Chan’s face.<br/>	“F-Feels so good, daddy…” Felix whined, moving his hands down to grip Chan’s hair, tugging at the roots gently. Chan hummed, the vibration causing Felix to let out another quiet moan.<br/>	His fingers still slick with spit, Chan moved his hand down to Felix’s hole, gently prodding the tips of his finger before slowly pushing it inside of the man, pumping the digit slowly. With the added stimulation, Felix felt as if he would explode in Chan’s mouth, the pit in the bottom of his stomach growing larger. Chan sensed this, pulling off of Felix and earning a detesting cry.<br/>	The rapper added another finger, increasing his pace as Felix wriggled against the couch. “I’m c-close,” Felix cried out, the sensation of Chan’s fingertips reaching his prostate causing his body to nearly be sent into overdrive.<br/>	His statement caused Chan to stop, looking down at the man beneath him and shaking his head. “What a pathetic little slut,” He laughed darkly, sliding his fingers out of Felix’s ass and standing from his position, “can’t even listen to what his daddy tells him to do. You’re just so desperate to get off aren’t you?”<br/>	Felix took to hiding his face against his arm, quietly letting out a whimper. Although he was enjoying the pleasure Chan was giving him, he wanted even more. He wanted whatever Chan could give him; whether it be pain or pleasure. He craved to be filled up by Chan, and fucked until he couldn’t feel his legs. There wasn’t anything he could do to express his wants, especially with his shyness clouding his mind. <br/>	He snapped his head to the side as he heard Chan unzip his pants, tugging the material down his thighs and stepping out of them. He walked to Felix, reaching for the younger male’s head and guiding it toward the bulge in his boxers. Felix puckered his lips, pressing kisses against the bulging material. He led his bound hands toward Chan’s cock, palming him softly as he trailed kisses along his member, which begged to be free. <br/>	His hands fumbled for a moment as he slid them to the hem of Chan’s boxers, tugging at them slightly, unable to fully tug them off due to the belt around his wrists. Chan helped him, curling his fingers beneath the waistband and slipping them down, sucking in a breath upon feeling the cool air on his sensitive member. The head of his cock was red, dripping small amounts of precum as his member throbbed.<br/>	“Are you gonna suck daddy off like a good boy, Lix?” Chan cooed, running his fingers through Felix’s hair, stroking the soft locks.<br/>	“Mhm,” Felix responded, turning so he sat facing Chan, nearly losing his balance due to his inability to see. He opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out, giving Chan permission to slide into his mouth.<br/>	Once Felix’s lips wrapped around Chan’s member, the elder hissed out a breath through clenched teeth, admiring the way Felix took him so well in his mouth. Felix slowly pulled off of Chan, leaning forward and licking a stripe underneath Chan’s cock before wrapping his lips around the tip once more, sucking on it gently and running his tongue along it. He stayed there for a moment, eventually slowly sinking his mouth down on his member again, taking more of him and pausing when he reached the back of his throat.<br/>	Chan took this as an opportunity to wind his fingers into Felix’s hair again, gripping it tighter this time. He guided Felix further down his member, feeling Felix’s throat constrict around the head of his cock and releasing a loud groan, tossing his head back in ecstasy. Felix brought his hands up, wrapping his right hand around Chan’s cock and pumping it in unison with his mouth. <br/>	After a few minutes, Felix pulled back, taking deep breaths before allowing Chan to guide his head once more. He was met with Chan thrusting his cock to the back of his throat, rolling his hips and grunting as he chased his high.<br/>	“I’m close, Lix,” Chan panted, continuing to tug on Felix’s hair. <br/>	Despite his warning, Felix continued to suck Chan’s cock, only pausing when his nose brushed against Chan’s stomach. Chan was surprised at how shamelessly the man went on, spit dribbling out of the corners of his mouth every time he pulled off of his member. Much to Felix’s surprise, Chan tugged harshly at Felix’s hair, a loud, throaty moan falling from his lips as he shot his release down Felix’s throat. He pulled off of him, swallowing Chan’s seed and sticking his tongue out, as if to show his elder proof of his action.<br/>	“Fuck…” Chan hissed, catching his breath briefly, “Get on your hands and knees, baby.”<br/>	Chan spun around to the desk, reaching into his desk drawer and pulling out the familiar bottle of lube. He squeezed some of the liquid onto his member, pumping his hand slowly as he made his way back to the couch, chuckling as he watches Felix wiggle his ass in the air, begging for Chan to fuck him discreetly.<br/>	Upon feeling Chan’s hands gripping his hips, Felix couldn’t help but arch his back, letting out a whine. He gasped as Chan slowly pushed the head of his cock inside of him, the familiar stretch causing him to tense against the couch, fingers gripping the back of the furniture tightly. Chan snapped his hips, jutting his cock into Felix, filling the dancer to the brim, resulting in a loud, high-pitched moan from the latter.<br/>	He moved with slow, gentle movements, using his grip on Felix’s hips to anchor him as he rolled his hips, not bothering to allow Felix to adjust. He felt Felix clench around his cock as it dragged against the walls of his ass, pathetic whimpers falling from his lips. It was heaven for Felix, feeling his elder finally fill him up, the head of his cock prodding the man’s prostate every couple of thrusts.<br/>	“You’re gonna make me cum again if you keep clenching like that, Lix,” Chan groaned, speeding up his thrusts slightly and tightening his grip on his waist, “You feel so fucking good, like you were made for my cock.”<br/>	A breathless whine followed in response, Felix’s mind too far gone to think of a coherent response. The only thing he could focus on was his climax, desperately focusing on the pleasure that Chan caused. Before, he hadn’t understood the point of the makeshift cuffs, but now he knew exactly what it was; now he couldn’t touch himself while Chan fucked him, giving the elder complete control over when he was allowed to cum.<br/>	“D-Daddy, close…” Felix whimpered, arching his back further as Chan hit his prostate particularly hard.<br/>	“And do you think you deserve to cum, Lix?” Chan retorted, snapping his hips harshly against Felix’s ass.<br/>	Felix nodded, trying to comprehend the sentence that Chan had spoken. However, he’s met with a spank, hard enough that the sound seems to echo within his ears.<br/>	“Answer me.”<br/>	As Felix was finally about to respond, Chan adjusted himself, changing his angle and now having perfect access to the spot within Felix that caused him to reel beneath Chan. <br/>	“Y-Yes! I’ve been good, please, please, I want to so bad, daddy!” Felix shouted, not even thinking about the volume of his words as he spoke them.<br/>Finally, Chan reached his hand down to Felix’s cock, continuing to thrust his hips as he stroked the younger male’s member at a fast pace. Felix was silent for a moment, his orgasm washing over him like a tsunami as his release shot onto the cushion beneath him. His body trembled, feeling weak as Chan chased his second high, the overstimulation enough to make Felix’s cock weakly twitch once more, releasing again with a deep sigh.<br/>A loud groan entered Felix’s ears, followed by a warm sensation within him as Chan came, slowly rolling his hips and working himself down from his high. He noticed Felix slowly becoming shakier, his legs hardly able to keep him up as he waited for Chan to pull out. Chan held onto Felix’s hips, not pulling out as he sat on the couch and tugged Felix into his lap. Felix whined once more, tugging at the restraints on his wrists and huffing.<br/>The elder reached around Felix, undoing the secure hold around Felix’s hands, followed by the removal of his blindfold. Felix leaned back against Chan’s chest, shivers spreading down his body as he felt the rapper’s hot breath against the skin of his neck. He was too tired to think at this point, falling limp in Chan’s arms and quietly saying, “Tired.” and trying to move himself off of Chan.<br/> “We’ll stay here for the night, Lix. You wore me out, baby.” Chan said, planting a kiss on Felix’s shoulder.<br/>“C-Can you stay inside me? I wanna be close to you,” Felix quietly asked.<br/>Chan nodded, wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist and leaning over, adjusting so the two were in a spooning position. Felix closed his eyes, trying to get comfortable on the couch as he slowly drifted off to sleep in Chan’s arms, his mind and body exhausted from the night’s events. The two were content, holding each other as sleep eventually overtook them both.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felix has found himself more stressed than usual, and it's beginning to impact Chan. However, his elder has a plan to fix this...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! thank you all so very much for 4k!! i would also like to announce that i'm planning on writing more chapters, so please stay tuned!! i hope you all enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching Felix continuously dance in front of the mirror was enough to make Chan’s head spin; watching the man move quickly as he replayed the choreography inside of his head, demonstrating it with his entire body. Chan wasn’t sure what had gotten into Felix lately, but it seemed as though he now spent most of his nights accompanying the dancer in the practice room, watching him dance until he was nearly passing out. It simply amazed Chan that the younger man could still manage to attend practice the next day and function, only to repeat the cycle like clockwork.<br/>	It was midnight now, and Chan was sitting against the wall, trying not to focus on Felix’s figure as he worked his way through the choreography for “Easy” once again. Of course, Chan was no stranger to staying up into the late hours of the night and working, but he seldom found himself in the practice room this late, and as he watched, his eyelids became heavy, almost as if entranced by the dancer.<br/>	The music was buzzing in his ears, almost a quiet ring by now as he was slowly succumbing to sleep. Despite his protesting, Felix still insisted on going to the practice room every night. Chan couldn’t place his finger on it, even as he watched Felix’s sleep-deprived self fumble over his feet, he still oozed the same confidence he did on stage. Hell, Chan would even go as far as to say he was tired for Felix.<br/>	“Hyung?” <br/>	Felix’s soft voice filled Chan’s ears, taking him from his tired haze that had come over him. Had Felix been talking to him this whole time?<br/>	“Sorry, I zoned out for a second,” Chan replied, snapping his head up to look at Felix. <br/>	“I was just asking if you think there’s anything I could improve on,” Felix huffed, bending down to grab his water bottle from beside Chan, “I think my hand movements are off, or maybe it’s my facial expression?”<br/>	As Felix pondered aloud, Chan couldn’t help but notice what sounded like sheer panic in Felix’s voice. He wished he could hold the man, and assure him that his current insecurities were just a figment of his imagination, but he knew it likely wouldn’t go over so well. Instead, he sat and listened, absorbing each word and processing it.<br/>“-Maybe I’m offbeat? Oh, I know! It’s my-”<br/>	“Felix,” Chan said, standing up and stepping to the dancer, bringing his hands up to his cheeks and cupping them, “take a deep breath, and relax for a second. You’re not doing anything wrong; if anything you’re overworking yourself. Please, just take a break for a few minutes.”<br/>The softness of his palms and his voice made Felix close his eyes, his shoulders falling as he let out an exhale. Of course he knew he was overworking himself, but he figured that it wouldn’t be a problem; it was his job, afterall. He found himself leaning forward, wrapping his arms around Chan and letting himself relax against the older man’s chest. He’d been so focused on improving something that didn’t need changing that he had yet to take the time to consider how Chan felt, staying up late and accompanying him to the practice room.<br/>“I’m sorry,” Felix said, his voice muffled against Chan’s shirt.<br/>Chan moved his hands to Felix’s hair, stroking the locks softly and quietly humming “shhh” as he pulled him closer. He had been there himself, trying so hard to ensure he was at his peak that he didn’t realize how far he was from that point. <br/>“Why don’t you let me help you relax, Lix?” Chan whispered, planting a kiss on the top of Felix’s head. He felt the man perk up for a moment before attempting to hide his face further into Chan’s chest. Chan brought his hand to Felix’s chin, cupping it gently as he tilted his head upward so his eyes locked with Chan’s. It was no surprise to him that he had made Felix flustered, even with such a simple suggestion. It could’ve meant many things, but they both knew what Chan meant when he said it.<br/>“B-But, in the practice room?” Felix said quietly, biting his lip and closing his eyes, trying to pretend Chan’s eyes weren’t burning a hole through him.<br/>“Why not, angel?” Chan chuckled, letting go of Felix’s chin and moving his hand to Felix’s hip, helping the boy to face the mirror as he leaned down, his lips pressing gently to Felix’s neck with a satisfied hum.<br/>“I’m...just...shy,” Felix’s eyes rolled back as Chan sucked on the base of his neck, his thoughts suddenly incoherent. He wished Chan didn’t have this effect on him, but he was always putty in the man’s hands whenever he touched him. He could feel Chan slowly walking them toward the mirror, his feet shuffling across the floor as he continued to leave marks along Felix’s collarbone, grinning when he heard a shy moan come from Felix.<br/>He spun Felix once more, lifting him so he was against the mirror, with his legs wrapped around Chan’s waist. Chan kissed his way up to Felix’s lips, hungrily pressing their mouths together and grinding his hips up against Felix. Seeing his reflection in the mirror gave him a newfound confidence, watching his own movements intensely as he slid his hands up to Felix’s mouth, slipping his fingers inside and watching the dancer suck hungrily on the digits. He couldn’t help but admire the way Felix’s tongue swirled around his fingers, as if there was something sweet he was cleaning off of his hyung’s digits.<br/>Chan lifted Felix’s shirt with his other hand, sliding his palm over Felix’s soft stomach, feeling the man twitch in his arms at the sensation, a low hum emitting from his throat as he nearly chokes himself on Chan’s fingertips. Chan absentmindedly slid a finger over Felix’s nipple, the bud already hard by the time he reached it, craving his familiar touch. As he moved his hand, Felix found his fingers greedily wandering to Chan’s waistband, slipping a hand beneath it and gripping his semi-hard member beneath the fabric, earning a soft moan from his elder.<br/>“Fuck, Lix, don’t tease,” Chan said, biting down on his lip and closing his eyes. No matter how much he wanted Felix in the moment, he wanted to ensure that they both had enough time to become comfortable, especially seeing that Felix was hesitant to have sex in the practice room: in front of the mirror, no less.<br/>Felix jutted out his bottom lip, sliding his hand out of Chan’s sweats and wrapping his arm around Chan for better support. He attempted to pull Chan forward and hide his face within the man’s neck, only for Chan to shrug him away, removing his hand from beneath the dancer’s shirt and stepping back a bit, looking at Felix’s form. Chan brought his hands to the hem of Felix’s shirt, gripping it and sliding it over his head before leaning in and kissing his neck, smiling against his skin when he tilted his head, giving Chan better access.<br/>“Ch-Chan, more…” Felix whined, trying once more to lift his hips against the elder.<br/>A soft chuckle filled the air as Chan pulled himself from Felix’s neck, smiling at him and brushing his hair back before planting a kiss on his forehead. He enjoyed teasing Felix, the anticipation that came with his actions always made everything so much more worth it, especially when Felix felt he had no choice other than to beg Chan to be fucked. Chan slid his hand up to Felix’s neck, squeezing his slim fingers around it and bringing his lips close to Felix’s ear.<br/>“I’m still going to fuck you, Lix,” Chan whispered, squeezing Felix’s neck harder, “you’re just going to have to wait a while.”<br/>Chan released Felix’s throat, watching the color return to his face as he gasped for air. A sadistic laugh fell from Chan’s lips, leaving Felix blushing and squeezing his eyes shut. Chan gripped Felix’s waist, carefully turning the dancer so he faced the mirror. Felix gripped the bar once more, tensing the muscles in his arms as he awaited Chan’s next move. He opened his eyes for a moment, watching as Chan lowered himself to his knees, hands slowly trailing their way to Felix’s waistband. His fingers curled underneath the elastic, tugging the garment down Felix’s thighs and revealing his body to Chan. In an attempt to spare himself embarrassment, Felix squeezed his thighs together, only for Chan to snake a hand between them and separate them.<br/>Upon feeling Chan’s lips coming in contact with his inner thighs, Felix couldn’t help but jerk his body, moving himself closer to the mirror. Chan placed his hands on Felix asscheeks, squeezing them gently in his palms as his mouth slowly made its way toward his hole. He heard Chan spit before he felt a warm sensation on his entrance, followed by Chan’s finger gently circling the ring of muscle and spreading his spit around it. Felix felt his thighs beginning to shake once Chan slowly pushed his finger inside of his ass, a low moan falling from his lips at the familiar sensation.<br/>By this point Chan was familiar enough with Felix’s body that he knew exactly how to make him reel, watching his body twitch with the simplest curl of his finger. Even as he added another, Felix didn’t mind the stretch, simply feeling too blissed out to acknowledge the addition. However, when he felt Chan’s tongue slowly lick his hole, he let out a gasp, jolting in Chan’s grip. The feeling was foreign to him, yet it still sent shocks through his body as Chan repeated the action, this time circling the tip of his tongue around his entrance, helping his fingers to glide in easily.<br/>“Daddy…” Felix whined out, turning his head to peak at Chan, hardly able to see through his heavy-lidded eyes, yet still making out Chan’s persistent form. Chan hummed in response, licking a stripe from Felix’s balls to his ass, fueled by his desperate response. “F-Feels so good.”<br/>Chan slid his fingers out of Felix, moving his hand to his hip and squeezing it as he leaned in once more, sucking slightly on the ring of muscle, gently poking his tongue inside for a moment. He pulled back once more, turning his head and nipping at the soft flesh of his thigh, a red mark appearing soon after. Chan removed one hand from Felix’s hip, slipping it inside of his own pants and gripping his member, slowly pumping his hand up and down his length as his mouth worked Felix’s ass. The smaller man clenched his fists around the bar, his knuckles turning white as he tried his best to focus on the pleasure he was feeling.<br/>Although his eyes remained screwed tightly shut, Felix could still picture the pornographic scene, and the image only made his cock twitch, desperate for more pleasure from his elder. His heart was beating in his throat, and his mouth became dry as he tried to swallow his moans to no avail. It was only when Chan ceased his movements that Felix felt like he could finally breathe, intaking the air into his lungs and exhaling onto the mirror, leaving behind a thin layer of condensation.<br/>Judging by the rustling he heard behind, he could only assume that Chan had grown tired of the teasing, and allowed for his most primal side to show itself. He dropped his shirt to the floor, followed by his pants and his boxers, which he kicked across the floor. He spit in his hand, applying the saliva to his throbbing member and hissing through his teeth at the added friction. Felix arched his back, urging Chan to finally fuck him as he wiggled his ass in the air, letting out a shy giggle. <br/>“You ready, baby?” Chan asked, stepping forward to line himself up with Felix’s ass, the head of his cock just barely making contact.<br/>“Mhm,” Felix hummed, nodding his head quickly to accompany the sound. To him, it felt as if he had been waiting forever for Chan to finally fuck him, the lustful thoughts in his mind only making time go by slower as he waited for the man to take him. No matter how much time went by, in the back of his mind he always craved for Chan to fill him, and absolutely ruin him with his cock. Most of the time, it was the only thing he could focus on, especially when he was alone with the rapper.<br/>	Watching himself in the mirror, Chan slowly pushed his cock inside of Felix, his eyes falling upon the changing facial expressions of the latter, making the moment all the more erotic. Without warning, Chan snapped his hips, quickly filling Felix up to the brim and groaning as the dancer clenched around him, a high-pitched moan finding its way out of Felix’s throat. He could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks, stopping only when it reached the tips of his ears. <br/>	Chan allowed for his hands to roam Felix’s body, tracing his shoulder blades with his fingertips, and slowly dragging his fingers along his sides. The sensitivity of the area made Felix jerk slightly; the sensation paired with Chan slowly sliding his cock in and out of him was enough to make him whine as he pressed his hips back against Chan. Feeling Chan’s cock slowly dragging against his walls sent him into a frenzy, suddenly unable to process a coherent thought as Chan pressed the head of his cock against the soft spot within his ass. In a way it seemed Chan was pressing the “on” button for Felix, only making him more aroused as the man continued to thrust within him.<br/>	The grip on Felix’s hips tightened as Chan’s thrusts became more rhythmic, using the dancer’s hips as an anchor to hit deeper within Felix’s body. Chan landed a slap on Felix’s ass, a red handprint slowly forming as Felix wriggled, crying out at the feeling. He felt so close already, despite barely being five minutes into being fucked. He released one hand from the bar, bringing it down to his cock and gripping it carefully before rubbing it quickly.<br/>	The rules Chan had previously established were thrown out the window as he watched Felix touch himself in the mirror. A groan ripped through the air, coming straight from his chest as he pushed himself fully inside of Felix, thrusting his hips to rub against his prostate, earning cries from Felix as he did so. Seeing Felix like this was much better; less focused on perfecting himself and instead fixated on climaxing. He looked simply stunning, his mouth stuck open and his eyebrows furrowed.<br/>	Chan reached down between Felix’s legs, slapping his hand away from his cock, chuckling at the protesting whimper that came from Felix. He reached for Felix’s hair, gripping it at the root and tugging, pulling his head up so he was no longer hiding his face against the mirror. Chan groaned as Felix clenched tightly around him again, the pain he felt from Chan’s grip in his hair clearly only adding to his arousal. Chan sped up his hips, snapping them quickly and harshly, leaving Felix a whining mess each time he hit his prostate.<br/>	“Look at yourself, baby,” Chan barked, looking in the mirror and waiting for Felix to open his eyes, “You look so beautiful taking daddy’s cock. It’s like you were made for it, you take it so fucking well.”<br/>	Felix finally opened his eyes for a few moments, gasping at the sight in the mirror. Chan’s eyes were dark, his hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead as his hips relentlessly moved. He was focused on making Felix feel good, to the point where he wasn’t even thinking about cumming himself; he simply wanted Felix to forget his stress and unwind. His plan seemed to be working, as he watched Felix’s cock twitch in the reflection, begging for Chan to jerk him off.<br/>	“Are you gonna cum for me, Lix?” Chan breathlessly groaned, spanking Felix once more and letting out a sound that sounded close to a growl, splitting through the air and ringing in Felix’s ears for a moment.<br/>	“Y-Yes, please, daddy! Can I cum, please?” Felix whined, closing his eyes again and biting down hard on his bottom lip, trying once more to suppress his pathetic whimpers.<br/>	Chan released Felix’s hair, bringing his hand back down between his legs and wrapping his fist around Felix’s cock, pumping his small cock quickly. Felix clenched tightly around Chan, panting loudly as he felt his climax arising, the pit within his abdomen growing rapidly. The pleasure he felt from Chan’s hand brought him over the edge, sending thick, white ropes onto the floor as he came, high-pitched whines exiting his mouth. He squeezed his legs together, trying to hold himself up with his trembling thighs as Chan slowed his thrusts.<br/>	Chan pulled out of Felix carefully, making sure to hold onto the dancer as he did so. Felix held himself up with only the wooden bar, depending on Chan to hold his bottom half as his thighs continued to shake, his knees buckling slightly. <br/>	The rapper helped Felix to the floor, allowing him to rest against the cool glass of the mirror as he stood above him, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking it quickly, intaking a sharp breath as he quickly neared his climax. Without thinking, Felix turned his head and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out and tilting his head back. Chan smiled down at the boy, watching as his body finally relaxed against the hardwood floors. The elder stepped a bit closer, positioning himself so his cock was aligned with Felix’s mouth as he jerked himself off. He closed his eyes, his head falling back on his shoulders as the familiar feeling washed over him, his load spilling out onto Felix’s tongue as he let out a deep moan, his hips stuttering slightly.<br/>	Felix closed his mouth, swallowing Chan’s cum before looking up at him and showing his empty mouth. A smile played on the corner of Chan’s lips, watching the obedient man beneath him prove he had taken Chan’s load like the good boy he was. The rapper crouched down, cupping Felix’s cheek and leaning in to plant a kiss on his lips.<br/>	“Thank you, d-daddy,” Felix whispered, letting his head fall against Chan’s palm.<br/>	“You’re welcome, Lix. I hope that made you feel better,” Chan replied, kissing Felix’s forehead.<br/>	Felix hummed in response, followed by a huff as he relaxed his body. “Tired.” He said, looking up at Chan. Of course, they had to clean up the mess they had made, and then make their way back to the dorm. Chan didn’t mind, however. He was content knowing he had helped Felix, and that the man would be much less on edge. Though, he did wonder why they hadn’t tried fucking in the practice room much sooner...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felix, while still shy, was feeling adventurous...even with his band mates sleeping peacefully in their dorm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you all once again for all of the kudos and hits!! it truly humbles me and makes me want to continue writing &lt;3. i hope you all enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only light in the room came from the television, casting shadows on the walls and illuminating the figures on the couch. Felix laid with his head in Chan’s lap, his eyes fixed on the bright screen as he watched the video game play on, soft clicking from the controller in Chan’s hands filling his ears. It had been a while since the two took time to enjoy each other’s company, but as the promotion period surrounding Go Live came to an end, they had a bit more freetime. They’d been spending time together as a group, but better yet, Felix and Chan now had more alone time, which they spent curled up together; whether they were playing video games or just relaxing, the time was much enjoyed.<br/>	“Ugh, come on!” Chan groaned, watching as a death screen showed up on the TV.<br/>	Felix laughed, listening to Chan grumble as he respawned into the game, readjusting his grip on the controller. Out of habit, Felix’s eyes fell upon Chan’s fingers, wrapped around the controller as his thumbs pressed the buttons. The extension of Chan’s arms across Felix’s body allowed for him to have a much better view, the veins arising from his skin highlighted by the light casting from the television.<br/>	“See, this is why I play Animal Crossing, Chan-hyung,” Felix said through a fit of giggles, “I don’t have to worry about dying; only Tom Nook.”<br/>	Chan exhaled through his nose, laughing silently at the remark. From time to time he played Animal Crossing with Felix, but since Felix had tucked his Switch away he had decided to play a different game on the TV, with the volume turned down of course, as to not wake the other members. Felix preferred this much better, watching Chan channel his stress into killing enemies in a fictional world. On the plus side, he also got to discreetly admire his hands, disguising it as watching the events unfold on screen.<br/>	After dying once more, Chan tossed the controller onto the coffee table and leaned back against the couch, rubbing his palms harshly over his face and sighing. It was mildly entertaining to watch him become enraged at the game, especially since Felix hadn’t had a clue as to what the point of the game was. Felix extended an arm for the remote control on the table beside the discarded controller, clicking on the apps button and opening Netflix.<br/>	“I’m surprised you haven’t fallen asleep yet, Lix,” Chan said, chuckling as he wound his fingers into Felix’s silver locks, “Now that I think of it, I don’t even know what time it is.”<br/>	Following his statement he lifted his hips and pulled his phone from his back pocket, hitting the power button and viewing the time. It was only 11:30, to his surprise. He pushed his phone back into his pocket and let his eyes fall back onto the TV screen as Felix flicked through the options of what to watch. <br/>	“Is there anything you want me to put on?” Felix asked, averting his eyes to Chan and turning his head slightly.<br/>	“You can put on whatever, babe,” Chan replied, “I just had control over the TV so it’s your turn to choose now.”<br/>	The dancer shrugged, opening the search bar and punching in “nature” before scanning the results. He often watched nature documentaries when he was bored, finding joy in the wildlife that was shown on screen as their actions were narrated to him. He settled on a random episode of Blue Planet, shifting himself around on the couch so he was more comfortable as he eventually focused in on the show. It was hard to stay focused with Chan’s fingers wound in his hair, gently caressing his scalp as his eyes stayed trained on the TV. <br/>	The comfort and safety he felt was at an unimaginable high as he laid curled against Chan, simply enjoying each other’s company as the show played on, showing the diverse range of colors that the birds of the rainforest, his eyes wide in awe. As much as he was fascinated by this, he had something else on his mind; it was a pestering thought that just didn’t want to leave his conscience. He felt embarrassed, his cheeks developing a rosy tinge the more it pestered him. Usually he was more of a person to suggest his needs; whether that be tugging on Chan’s sleeve or asking him for attention through huffs and exaggerated sighs.<br/>	It startled Chan when Felix abruptly sat up, leaning against the back of the couch and crossing his arms over his chest. Chan turned his head and looked at him, confusion showing throughout his features. He brushed it off, figuring Felix had just become uncomfortable in the position he was laying down in. Chan’s eyes remained fixed on the TV, screwing his face up as a predator attacked its prey, leaping on it and sinking its teeth into the neck of the smaller creature. Felix moved closer to Chan, scooting himself over on the couch and adjusting his posture as he tried to become more comfortable, disturbing Chan’s focus on the show.<br/>	“Lix, what are you doing?” Chan asked, turning the upper half of his body slightly as his eyes fell upon Felix.<br/>	“Getting comfortable,” Felix replied, his voice in a higher pitch as he tilted his head onto Chan’s shoulder.<br/>	Chan turned himself back, only to have his attention snatched once more as Felix let a quiet whine slip, jutting out his bottom lip. While Chan had adjusted to Felix’s quiet huffs and whines when he wanted something, he hadn’t expected to hear them as he sat on the couch with him watching a nature documentary.<br/>	“Do you want something, Lix?” Chan inquired quietly, finally giving Felix his full attention as he turned and stared at him.<br/>	“I dunno…” Felix replied, letting his eyes wander as he did his best to not meet Chan’s gaze. “Is there something that you want, Chris?”<br/>	Hearing Felix call him by his English named surprised him, bringing his mind back to the night they first had sex; Felix used proper honorifics, until he had became flustered and needy. It was quite cute in a way, as his mind essentially forgot his second language each time he had entered a situation of this nature.<br/>	“Well, you know if you want something,” Chan paused and brought his hand to Felix’s chin, turning his head gently so he now looked back into Felix’s eyes, “You just have to ask.”<br/>	“Too shy to ask.” Felix pouted, successfully averting his eyes from Chan’s once more.<br/>	“Fine, you won’t be getting it then,” Chan said with a laugh, releasing Felix’s chin and looking back toward the TV once again.<br/>	“No!” Felix gasped, turning his head and hiding his face in the crook of Chan’s neck, muffling his voice before mumbling, “not fair,” his words muffled by his position against Chan’s neck.<br/>	“What isn’t fair, love?” Chan asked, turning his head again and chuckling, “All you have to do is ask, angel, and then it’s yours.”<br/>	Felix let out a long exhale, his breath against Chan’s neck sending goosebumps down the latter’s body. It seemed as if every time he had to speak out about his needs, despite his quiet protests against doing so. As moments passed, his cheeks only became a brighter red, burning his skin as he continued to hesitate.<br/>             “Iwannatrycockwarmingagain.” Felix said quickly, not caring to allow for space between each word as he mumbled them against Chan’s neck.<br/>	“Want to repeat that so I can hear what you said, babe?” Chan asked, teasing the younger male and knowing how flustered he would get having to repeat himself. His theory was proven true as he heard Felix murmur, his words once again nearly unintelligible.<br/>	Felix pulled himself from Chan’s neck, grabbing his phone from his pocket and unlocking it. Chan tried to peer over the screen and see what the man was up to, but his question was answered when his phone vibrated against him. His eyes flicked to Felix after he read the message, clarifying what he had tried to mumble into his neck. Felix tossed his phone onto the couch, turning and pushing his head against Chan’s arm. Chan looked down at him, his heart melting upon seeing his bottom lip jutting out and his eyes wide; how could he say no to him when he looked like this? Even if they were on the couch and risked getting caught, it didn’t cross his mind as he planted a kiss on Felix’s head.<br/>	“I’ll go get the lube, get comfortable,” Chan whispered, standing and quietly making his way to his room; it was likely that Changbin was passed out asleep, yet he still felt nerves creeping upon the edges of his thoughts.<br/>	Meanwhile, in the living room, Felix removed his bottoms and tugged a throw blanket from the back of the couch, covering up his thighs and sitting back against the couch, tilting his head back and fixating his eyes on the screen once more. He listened closely for footsteps, only turning his head around when the sound seemed to travel closer to the couch. Thankfully, it was just Chan, holding the lube in his hands as he sat on the couch and made himself comfortable against the soft cushions. <br/>	“Here,” Chan said, leaning forward and tugging the coffee table towards the two of them, “put your feet up here so I can prep you easier.”<br/>	Felix responded with a nod, spreading his legs and planting his feet on the table in front of him and adjusting his hips slightly. Chan squeezed a small amount of lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to spread the liquid before bringing his hand between Felix’s thighs, the tip of his index finger circling the outside of his hole before gently gliding it inside. Felix bites down on his bottom lip only slightly, patiently waiting as Chan pumps his finger a few times, giving him time before inserting his middle finger. Although Felix had become adjusted to the process, he was always shocked by the stretch from Chan’s fingers, as if he forgot just how large they were.<br/>	The feeling produced by Chan’s fingers inside of him had Felix raising his hips and bringing them back down again in a feeble attempt to fuck himself on the rapper’s fingers. The tips brushed gently against his prostate, moans nearly escaping from his lips as Chan continued to slowly fuck him. Felix was starting to become unsure of how he would survive cockwarming now, seeing as how he could hardly sit still as Chan’s fingers effortlessly slid in and out of his tight hole.<br/>	“Ready?” Chan asked, his fingers stilling inside of Felix as he waited for an answer.<br/>	Felix nodded, swallowing the drool that had collected in his mouth. He hadn’t given the thought of their bandmates possibly walking in on the scene, and it still didn’t cross his mind as he hovered over Chan’s cock, lining it up with his entrance and making his way down the length in increments, careful as to not hurt himself, or make too much noise. Once he reached the base of Chan’s dick, he tossed his head back and let out a satisfied groan, only to have Chan bring his hand up to the man’s mouth and clamp it down over his lips, silencing him.<br/>	“Shh, angel, you’re gonna have to be quiet.” Chan said in a deeply hushed voice, gently raising his hips and moving his cock inside of Felix. He reeled in Chan’s grip, arching his back and looking down at Chan, his gaze seductive in the way where Chan could tell Felix wanted more than to be filled with his cock: he wanted to get absolutely destroyed, yet he became wary at the thought of announcing this, even as he let his body fall forward against Chan.<br/>	While one arm continued to tether Felix to Earth, he adjusted their bodies, now intertwined with one other on the couch while Chan remained inside of Felix, his cockhead almost pressing against the dancer’s prostate. Felix shifted a little bit, testing the waters of the tension that began to dwindle in the air surrounding them. The thrill of being caught had Felix laying rigidly, afraid to relax his muscles in case he needed to move quickly. Chan took note, bringing his hand upwards towards Felix’s mouth. He allowed for his fingers to linger upon his lips for a moment before pushing a finger past them. Felix’s tongue swirled around the digit, waiting impatiently for Chan to slip another in.<br/>	The moan that escaped Felix’s throat surprised them both, staring at each other wide-eyed in the dark, listening closely for any movement within the dorm. Chan shook his head, tutting at Felix as he pumps his fingers in and out of Felix’s mouth, the pace allowing for Felix to register every inch of Chans’s skin as it slid upon his tongue. <br/>	“For someone who seemed so desperate to be cockwarmed, you don’t seem to be enjoying the fact that I’m inside of you,” Chan let a grim smile fall upon his lips, “Or is it just because that was your way of asking daddy for what you really want?”<br/>	Followed by a huff around his fingers, Felix squeezed his eyes shut, becoming shy from the comment his elder made. Of course he knew that he should respond properly, but the fire that has been lit in his abdomen burned bright as he continued to peacefully suck on Chan’s fingers. The urge to start grinding down on Chan was becoming stronger, yet he held still, giving him some of the obedience he knew Chan was so fond of. <br/>	“Already so shy?” Chan quietly asked, pulling his fingers out and resting the tips on Felix’s bottom lip.<br/>	The dancer nodded, trying to bring his mouth to match Chan’s fingers, only to be left pouting as he moved them, resorting to cupping Felix’s cheek, rubbing his thumb along his cheekbone. Chan leaned in for a kiss, his soft lips meeting Felix’s ever so gently, setting a slow pace for their kiss. His brows furrowed when he felt Felix grind down on him, moaning into Chan’s mouth at the tingling sensation he felt bubbling within him.<br/>	“My little slut wants more, huh?” A cocky grin had taken residence on Chan’s face, moving his hips only slightly and watching as Felix’s face scrunched.<br/>	“M-Mhm,” Felix hums, “please, more.”<br/>	“What do you want more of?” Chan whispered, a dark edge to his voice as he spoke. He pulled his hips back, only to harshly buck them upwards in one quick movement, leaving Felix with his mouth agape.<br/>	“Y-You, daddy...please,” Felix whined, furrowing his eyebrows as his bottom lip began to quiver.<br/>	The three words were enough for Chan to draw his hips back again, only to gently glide himself back inside of Felix, groaning as the latter clenches around him, drawing a quietly spoken obscenity to fall from his lips. Felix bent his leg, wrapping it around Chan’s waist and giving him easier access. Felix was quiet for a few moments, still trying to overcome the wave of shyness as he moved his hips in time with Chan’s, meeting perfectly as he took Chan’s cock to the base. Tears threatened to spill over and onto his cheeks as pleasure overwhelmed him. Chan leaned forward, planting a tender kiss on the younger male’s forehead.<br/>	Felix tightened his grip around Chan’s hips, pulling him even closer to his body as he brought a hand up to his elder’s hair and tugging on the roots of his raven hair. He choked on a breath, urging him to tug harder as his jaw relaxes. Chan slid his fingers up Felix’s side, allowing them to linger a moment before they continued their journey towards Felix’s neck. The slender digits ghosted over his throat, the anticipation bringing Felix to lean his head back, urging Chan to grip his neck as tight as he could.<br/>	In unison with hitting Felix’s prostate, he squeezed his fingers, constricting Felix’s airflow as he attempted to release a moan. He’d now taken to biting his lip, concealing any noises that may escape. Chan’s cock continued to hit Felix’s prostate, his hips moving at a much faster rate as Felix held onto him tightly. Feeling Felix clench around him and encase his cock in warmth was euphoric to him as he thrust his hips; encouraged by the hitches in Felix’s breath, and the way his face contorted each time he pulled out, only to fill him back up entirely again.<br/>	Felix’s face burned red, every touch upon his skin bringing goosebumps to rise on his skin. Chan’s fingers had moved to his hips, squeezing them and anchoring him to the cushions as he rhythmically moved his hips to meet Felix’s body. The pair were entirely lost in one another, their bodies working together to bring them both to their climaxes. <br/>	“Lix,” Chan choked out, “I’m gonna cum.”<br/>	Chan’s voice sounded weak as he spoke, his brows furrowing and the pace of his thrusts quickening. He took a few sharp breaths, his body stilling as he released his load within the dancer. His breath had turned into pants as he came down from his high, resting his forehead against Felix’s. Chan wrapped his arms around Felix, lifting him as he sat up. Felix relaxed in Chan’s lap, his cock resting on the man’s stomach and dripping precum onto his rippled abdomen.<br/>	Once he had become comfortable, Felix slowly started to grind his hips, watching the changes in Chan’s facial expressions as he lifts his hips and brings them back down. The knot within his body was so close to unravelling, only becoming tighter with each jerk of his hips. Chan peered down, watching as his dick disappeared inside of Felix as he continued to desperately work his hips. <br/>	“D-Daddy, I’m so close,” Felix whined, “can I cum, p-please?” <br/>	Chan didn’t answer, but instead gripped Felix’s hips, stilling them before he snapped his upwards, roughly jabbing Felix’s prostate. The dancer jerks in his grasp as he continues thrusting his hips harshly, bringing Felix to the edge at a rapid pace. He arches his back, clenching his jaw and intaking a sharp breath as he clenches hard around Chan’s cock once more. His cock twitches, followed by the release of warm, white ropes onto Chan’s stomach. Felix was rigid as Chan reached down and stroked his cock, watching as it grew soft in his grasp. His muscles slowly went lax as he fell forward, resting his body against Chan’s, taking this opportunity to catch his breath.<br/>	Chan withdrew his cock from inside of Felix, feeling his own release drip onto his thighs following the action. His fingers dwell for a moment on his thighs, collecting the substance on his fingertips before drawing his arm toward Felix, his hand lingering in front of the man’s face momentarily. A cocky grin spread across his face when he felt Felix move slightly, bringing his mouth to the rapper’s fingers and wrapping his lips around the soiled digits. <br/>	Felix pulled back with a wet pop, revealing Chan’s now clean fingers. He flashed a smile at Chan, reaching his own hand down to the elder male’s stomach and collecting his own release. His hand was shaky as he brought it to Chan’s mouth. He watched with eager eyes as his elder cleaned his fingers, shocked at the lack of hesitation.<br/>	“Thank you, daddy,” Felix said softly, wrapping his arms around Chan’s neck.<br/>	“You’re welcome, angel,” Chan cooed in response, smiling at Felix’s clean fingers, “now, why don’t we get cleaned up and go to sleep?”<br/>	Felix nodded, his thoughts still overrun with lust as Chan’s sentence echoes within his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part Five (and a half)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello everyone! sorry to have taken so long to update. this is just a little something i cranked out to hold y'all over until the next chapter. i hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The beauty before Chan was unfathomable. He watched as Felix arched his back, bringing his ass further into the air and trying to signal to his elder that he wanted more. He was begging for Chan’s touch, pleading for the man to pleasure him. Felix rested his elbows on the bed, the soft surface supporting him while his legs trembled. The room filled with the sound of a harsh slap, followed by a yelp from Felix as Chan’s hand came in contact with the soft flesh of his ass.<br/>	“Do you think you deserve to get fucked, Lix?” Chan said, a harsh tone on his words.<br/>	The younger of the pair nodded wildly, his heart thumping in his chest as he mustered the courage to speak. It felt as if he swallowed the words, choking up as they stick within his larynx. He was cornered by Chan, left hanging on the edge as he tried to silently defend his case. <br/>	“Daddy, please,” Felix whined, “Please just fuck me.”<br/>	Chan snickered, shaking his head and bringing his palm to Felix’s ass once more, this time allowing for it to linger and caress the reddened skin. Felix pushed back against his hand, seemingly reminding Chan of his presence.<br/>	“And why should I do that?” Chan inquired, tilting his head to the side.<br/>	“B-Because…” Felix sobbed, biting down hard on his lip while he tried to form coherent thoughts, “I’ve been good, daddy. Please, just ruin me.”<br/>	It seemed cruel to Felix that Chan would tease him, especially since he knew how desperate the man before him was. Chan knew how to wind Felix up, to make him reel and beg for his touch, even when he couldn’t voice it. He gripped his cock with one hand, guiding it to Felix’s hole and circling the ring of muscle with the tip. Felix lurched forward at the sudden contact, pouting and hiding his face in the sheets. <br/>	“What’s wrong, angel?” Chan said with a sneer, “I thought you wanted me to fuck you?”<br/>	“I do!” Felix replied, choking on a sob, “P-Please don’t tease, daddy. I want you.”<br/>	Felix rambled on for a few seconds, too caught up in his own thoughts to notice Chan pressing the head of his cock against his hole once again. He stumbled over his words when he felt the rapper push into him, his incoherent words being replaced by a moan as Chan stretched him. Chan’s hands gripped Felix’s waist, anchoring him while he slowly pushed the entirety of his length into Felix’s ass. <br/>	“Now, Lix,” Chan hummed, ceasing his movements, “You’re going to take my cock like the good little slut you are.” He paused again, giving a sharp thrust and grinning when Felix twitches in his hold, “And you’re not going to cum until I say so. Got it?”<br/>	Felix nods, attempting to push his hips back against Chan, but to no avail as his elder holds him still. He wanted nothing more than for Chan to use him and do whatever he pleased, however, the teasing was causing him to lose focus as he attempted to stay grounded.<br/>	“I’m gonna need an answer, Lix. Do you understand?” Chan pulls out, only to harshly snap his hips and enter him once again, hitting his prostate and earning a low groan.<br/>	“Yes! Please, daddy just fuck me!” Felix cries, feeling tears well in his eyes as he speaks. He sobs with his whole chest, the sound ripping through the air as Chan sets a brutal pace. His tears fell upon the sheets, dampening them as he sobs. He felt pathetic, unable to stop the tears from flowing as pleasure overtook his body. His hands tugged the sheets, winding them into his palm and squeezing as if they were the last thing tethering him to Earth.<br/>	“That’s it, Lix,” Chan groans, slowing his movements as he reached for Felix’s hair, gripping the silver locks at the root, “Always taking my cock like a pathetic whore, huh?”<br/>	Felix hummed in response, using the moment to take a deep breath and try to calm himself down. Chan released his hair, bringing his hand to the younger male’s face and wiping his tears with his thumb. A pout fell upon Felix’s face, slightly visible to Chan as his fingertips lingered on his face for a moment, bringing them down to his mouth and teasing his lips. Felix’s jaw grew slack, allowing for Chan to press his fingers into the dancer’s mouth.<br/>	“Already crying, angel?” Chan tsked, slowly pumping his fingers into Felix’s mouth, relishing in the way Felix’s tongue wrapped around his digits, “I almost feel bad for you, baby. What a shame I plan on fucking you like the whore you are.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>